


His butler, amorous.

by BlueRabbits



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, demon sebastian still, he makes ciel a kitten because he loves the master, it's not really omegaverse but I'll probably find a way, neko ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: One, he purred.And two, someone had their arms around him.





	His butler, amorous.

Ciel woke up to feeling warm and cozy as arms wrapped around him. He nuzzled closer into the warmth and let out a purr before his oddly coloured eyes snapped open for two mains things;

One, he purred.

And two, someone had their arms around him.

The young boy felt hands scratch his head and Ciel was going to give in and enjoy the warmth that he oddly craved and allow this person to scratch him and give him affection but he wanted to know why he was being given this attention so he forced himself to pull away and saw the crimson red eyes of his butler, Sebastian.

"What are you doing in my bed!?" He demanded and Sebastian ignored the question and moved his gloved hands to Ciel's hair.

"Sebastian? What are you doing? Get off me" he yelled, but his Butler seemed fascinated in whatever he was looking at and squished the young lords cheeks in his hands.

"Such smooth skin. No flaws and the colour of porcelain" Ciel glared at Sebastian but the butler ignored,

"Dark slate hair, and soft little ears to match" this made Ciel's eyes widen. Ears? 

"Unhand me!" He shouted and slapped his demon butlers hands away and let his hand then collide with Sebastian's cheek. The butlers face stayed to the side for a while then he turned to look at Ciel before quickly moving off the bed and bowing with his left hand on his heart.

"Forgive me my lord. But you do know how much I adore kittens and well...." Sebastian looked up at the two small slate coloured ears sticking up from Ciel's head. The young earl looked at his butler for a moment before shakily moving his hand up to his hair and running his small fingers over the ears that were perked up above his head.

"What....?" He asked before scrambling up to look at the mirror on the vanity and letting out a gasp when he saw what Sebastian was obsessing over.

"It seems, young master. That you have grown kitten ears" Sebastian remarked and Ciel glared at his reflection.

"Because I haven't already noticed" he gritted out and turned to face the butler.

"Perhaps I should get you dressed for the day and prepare breakfast. I shall cancel today's events due to some.... difficulties" Sebastian said and lead the young lord to sit on the bed as he took the neatly folded clothing and dressed Ciel. 

He then followed the earl into his office and made his way to the tea trolley that Mey-Rin had brought into the office while the demon butler was dressing Ciel. 

"How did this happen?" Ciel asked as Sebastian poured a warm cup of earl grey. He glanced over at the young earl and opened his mouth to speak but decided against it as he placed the cup down on the desk and looked at the lord.

"Here we have a cup of earl grey to your request, accompanied by a freshly baked scone with jam and clotted cream" he smiled at Ciel and kept his eyes on the kitten ears longer than he should have which made the young earl grunt.

"You are dismissed" he said and the butler bowed before walking out to do the chores of the day.

Ciel looked at the scone in front of him and then lay his head in his arm on the table. How did this happen? Who did he annoy so much that they would go to the extent to curse him to be a feline? Or was it Sebastian trying to be funny. The young earl took small sips of his tea and little bites of his scone before looking and the stack of envelopes addressed to him on the desk and letting out a sigh before making a start on them.


End file.
